


Coming Out

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam are in a compromising position when...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment fic prompt: Sam/Gabriel, Dean; Dean doesn't punch Gabriel when he finds out about them, he hugs him.

Gabriel's balls deep in Sam's ass when there's a key in the door. "Shit," Sam hisses, and then, "Gabriel!" and Gabriel snaps them to a different motel room. Fortunately, it's unoccupied.

They make a mess of the sheets. Sam leaves a twenty dollar bill on the bureau for housekeeping.

*

Gabriel's curled up in Sam's lap in the backseat of the Impala slurping on Sam's ear, which shouldn't be a turn on _but totally is_. Gabriel licks his way down Sam's neck to his collarbone, sucking and biting there. "Gonna have to wear those high collars, Sammy," Gabriel purrs.

Sam just bucks his hips, erection straining against restricting denim, and gasps, "Don't care."

Gabriel laughs, brilliance in the face of the dark night, and unzips Sam's jeans, freeing his cock. He slithers a hand into Sam's boxers, twisting his fingers just right to draw a keening sound from Sam, and then starts pumping.

Sam's seeing stars, seeing angel's wings, seeing holy fire bathing Gabriel in its light, and he bites down on Gabriel's shoulder to stop from screaming out his orgasm in the backseat of his brother's car.

Gabriel gives him a sloppy kiss and then says, "Oops." With a snap, Sam is redressed and Gabriel has disappeared.

Dean taps on the window, his expression puzzled. "What are you doing out here, Sam?"

Sam realizes there's a book in his lap that wasn't there before. Sabine Baring-Gould's _Gabriel's Message_. "Just reading," he says weakly.

"In the dark?" Dean asks, incredulous.

Sam mutters something about alone time.

*

Dean is driving too fast in a forty-five zone when Sam just _flickers_ for a second. Dean lets his foot off the pedal and watches Sam out of the corner of his eye.

Does he look... flushed?

*

It's a particularly vicious Elbaborpmi, and Sam has already lost his knife when the creature advances on Dean like it missed breakfast and is dying for a Winchester lunch. Dean braces himself, knowing that the business end of his shotgun is going to be useless, and when the Elbaborpmi comes close he smacks it in the head with the butt of the gun.

The Elbaborpmi staggers back, sort of stands there dazed, and then just _implodes_.

"Gross," Dean says, picking pieces of the monster out of his hair. Sam has somehow managed to completely miss the carnage, Dean notices bitterly. "What the hell happened?"

Sam shrugs and says casually, "Lucky shot?"

Dean scowls and flicks a bit of Elbaborpmi at his brother, but it falls short and lands at Sam's feet.

*

Sam is stretched out over Gabriel, grinding his hips against Gabriel's and trying his damndest to suck out Gabriel's brain through the judicious application of his tongue.

"Aha!" Dean crows, leaping out from the closet.

Sam rolls off Gabriel and lands on the floor. Gabriel props himself up on one elbow and drawls, "I wondered if you were ever coming out." He chuffs with laughter.

"Dean," Sam says, scrambling up. "I can explain."

To his astonishment, Dean goes over to Gabriel and _hugs_ him. Gabriel seems frozen too, but manages a slight pat on the back in return. "Man," Dean shakes his head. "I thought I was going crazy."

Sam considers the very real possibility that _he_ has gone round the bend. "You're okay with this?"

"Oh hell, Sammy." Dean runs a hand over his face. "I want to know as little about your love life as possible, but as long as it doesn't involve demons we're cool. And if your boyfriend here keeps helping us out once in a while, I'm not going to complain."

Gabriel beams at the word boyfriend. Sam considers again that he's entered an alternate universe.

"I gotta go," Dean says. He's already pulling out his cell phone. "I've got a date with Cas."

Dean slides out the door with a cheery wave.

"What do you know?" Gabriel muses. "Dean really did just come out of the closet."

Sam groans. Fortunately, Gabriel captures it with a kiss, and fairly soon Sam is groaning for a different reason entirely. Coming out hadn't been so bad after all.


End file.
